


Mother's Day

by Akallabeth



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabbles [3]
Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Characters from The Goblin Emperor belong to the author, and not to me.

The wasting disease didn't drain the color from Empress Chenelo's face. Her skin remained the flawless midnight shade it had been on her wedding day, nine years before. Her golden eyes featured even more prominently now, the other features dwindling with long illness. The smile she'd once worn had fallen and faded even before that, leaving only a ghost. 

As the days passed, she summoned it less—allowed the doctor, the servants to see her defeat.

But not everyone.

Still, he was a smart child, and could see enough.

“No, Mama, rest. This time, I will tell thee a story.”


End file.
